Mikoto Amaya
'''Mikoto Amaya '''is a second year student of Metatron Academy and a member of C1_00's Band, She handles the keyboard in the band and handles most of the melody writing for them. Her point of charm as an Idol is her sense of style, she is great looking in every outfit and is capable of making every outfit an absolute chic, even if it's incredibly simple Mikoto's soul came from the medieval arc so many of the modern things confuse her. Appearance Mikoto is an android, like the rest of the C1_00 members, however she is indistinguishable from a human Mikoto resembles a short young girl with slightly large breasts, and slender build. She has fairly long, brown hair that reaches the mid of her back, collected in a loose low ponytail that reaches the mid-top of her back, and bangs that frame her elongated face, reaching all the way to the chin, her fringe is split to 3 sections, with some hair reaching in the middle to her eyebrows, and a silver and gold hair-clips that are placed on the right side of her fringe. Mikoto has large, sharp and serious looking eyes colored sky blue. Her casual attire is resembling a typical English outfit, she wears pleated miniskirt with a checkered pattern colored Indigo, and a deep blue colored shirt with a rounded collar, with short sleeves and an open coat over it that reaches her wrists with her sleeves. And an elegant beret with a small dangle charm attached to it matching her skirt. (The dangle looks rhombus shaped with a short 3 cm chain to a note shaped dangle. She wears long thigh high stockings and English shoes. her School attire is Metatron's second year with mid-thigh high stockings. Personality Mikoto have a relatively strong yet gentle personality. She is relatively shy most of the time. But cross a line with her and you'll see how diligent and consistent she is with her ideology; Created with a stuttering issue, Mikoto believed at first that the doctors are just mean for not fixing her issue. Angry about it. She decided to despise them. Until the soulification process happen. After being Soulified. Mikoto learnt what is Assertiveness. And how to stand on your own. The stuttering disappeared. But the gentle and serious part of her remained. As a medieval girl stuck in the modern world. Everything feels new to her, and casual things like a car or a phone are completely alien for her. She does love nature and drawing in her free time. Saaya herself mentions she is incredibly skilled at it. Interactions: Mikoto interacts with the following girls: Trivia: - Mikoto is a Japanese name, according to her Kanji: 心詞 her name means Heart, Lyrics. The music she composes comes from her heart -Her last Name, Amaya, Means Heavenly Plain. referring to her previous life. - She works part time as a waitress in a coffee store along with Ayan -Ayan is also her best friend in School -Mikoto wears from time to time a golden ring on her left middle finger, a gift of Kyoji. -She is incredibly knowledgeable in the elven history -in her previous life, Mikoto had Hazel eyes. Being aware that eyes can't be swapped. She puts lenses in that color from time to time. -as a female bard in the previous life. Mikoto often takes the role of the support vocals. Many of the fans in C1's blog states that she has a beautiful voice.